


The Finished Prehistoric Park

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Prehistoric Park, Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Nigel Marven invites Phineas and Ferb to help run the ultimate wildlife sanctuary with him. A summary of the adventures they share afterwards.
Relationships: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple, Ginger Hirano/Baljeet Tjinder, Gretchen/Buford van Stomm, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher





	The Finished Prehistoric Park

“Phineas, Ferb. I’m so glad you could make it.” Nigel Marven said, shaking the hands of the 28-year-old Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher.

“No problem, Mr. Marven. After hearing about what you’ve been doing, there was no way Ferb and I could refuse.” Phineas said, grinning.

“Please, call me Nigel.” Nigel said. The three of them then began walking into Prehistoric Park.

“Here at Prehistoric Park, I plan to rescue many species of extinct animals from their time periods to live here in the 21st century, to give them a second chance. Once I confirm that they’re well-adjusted to this new time period, then I would go and rescue some more to breed them in captivity.”

“Sounds awesome. So what did you want us for?” Phineas asked. Nigel sighed.

“Well, in order for this to work, we need a continuous supply of financial wealth; but I would rather the Park were not opened to public. It could spark competition between companies over sponsorship over the Park, and a crowded Park would cause undue stress for the animals. Which is why I was hoping you two could help me run the Park.”

Both Phineas and Ferb widened their eyes. “What?! Nigel…you want us to…”

“Run the Park, yes. I was hoping you could go with me on missions, think of ways to solve our financial crises, and expand the Park so that…”

“We’ll do it.” Phineas said. Ferb nodded, before speaking.

“It will be our absolute pleasure and honour to do so.”

“Thank you, you two. I can’t express how grateful I am.” Nigel said, shaking both their hands.

Phineas turned to Ferb. “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today!”

* * *

Head of the Rescue Team: Nigel Marven, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher

Head Park Keeper: Bob

Head of Security: Captain Hilary Becker

Field Coordinator: Jess Parker

Consultants: Professor Nick Cutter & Connor Temple, Baljeet Tjinder

Deputy Head Keeper: Abby Maitland

Additional Trainers/Keepers/Rescue Team: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro-Flynn, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-Fletcher, Buford Van Stomm, Fireside Girls

* * *

Mission #1

“Wow!” Nigel gaped at the newly expanded Bug House, which was more than 4 times as huge. The Park’s resident Meganeura, Pulmonoscorpius and Arthropleura were relishing their newly expanded and renovated home.

“I can’t believe it took only half an hour!”

“Yep, that’s how we work.” Phineas said, smiling.

“Expanding the Park as a whole will take a lot longer though, but we’re already working on that. According to our planned list of species to rescue, our expansion work should stop in 72 hours.” Baljeet added.

“That’s no problem. We can spend that time on our first mission – rescuing more giant insects for our Bug House!”

Nigel, Phineas and Ferb, along with Isabella, Vanessa and Ginger went back to the Carboniferous Period in Scotland, 300 million years BC to rescue mating partners for our resident Bugs. The Meganeura and Arthropleura are males, while the Pulmonoscorpius is a female.

.

.

.

“Alright, release them!” Bob yelled.

The Park’s resident Meganeura twittered and flew about joyfully as it was joined by six others of its kind; a fellow male, and five females. They danced around each other, their wings vibrating so fast and excitedly that it sounded like there were many remote-controlled helicopters in the Bug House.

The male Arthropleura reared up to get a proper look at the slightly smaller female, while several feet away, the female Pulmonoscorpius danced around with its newly rescued male counterpart with nervous anticipation.

**Meganeura: 2 males, 5 females**

**Pulmonoscorpius: 1 male, 1 female**

**Arthropleura: 1 male, 1 female**

* * *

Mission #2

“I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done, Phineas and Ferb.” Bob said, shaking their hands. “Now I don’t need to worry so much about those giant lummoxes making a mess.”

“No problem, Bob. This network of carefully plotted pathways will allow the Borealosaurus to roam the Park freely, have access to gastrolith stones and greens whenever they want, and still avoid crashing into the other enclosures and maintenance areas. It’s a good thing we made these in time, and not just cause of the Borealosaurus.”

“Why?” Bob asked.

“Because…” Ferb said, smiling wryly, “Borealosaurus isn’t going to be the only species of sauropod here for much longer.”

Bob’s face paled.

Nigel’s next mission was to the Morrison Formation of North America, during the Late Jurassic. Within the first half hour of their mission, they had led an entire flock of Dryosaurus through the time portal and into the Park, having been scared through by a male Allosaurus that had just reached full size. The Allosaurus in question was being faced off against by two Stegosaurus, a male and female, before Nigel and the team managed to coax all three of them through the portal.

“Not bad at all, if I do say so myself.” Buford Van Stomm looked down smugly at the Allosaurus and the Stegosaurus, which were in separate holding pens, feasting on a cow and a pile of greens respectively.

Bob and Abby moved the Dryosaurus into the same enclosure as the Stegosaurus, whilst moving the Allosaurus to another one. Meanwhile, the team continued into the Jurassic, with Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella, Vanessa and Gretchen carrying their newly designed Electro Muscular Disruption Weapons (EMDs) – taser guns designed to either kill, incapacitate or even simply prod the biggest and fiercest of dangerous primeval animals.

Playing the recorded roars of an Allosaurus, Nigel, Buford and Gretchen drove an entire herd of Diplodocus through the time portal; separately, Phineas, Ferb and their wives used their EMDs like cattle prods, firing low charge shots at a pair of Allosaurus sisters and driving them through a separate time portal. Finally, they had done the same with a small group of Brachiosaurus.

The herds of Diplodocus and Brachiosaurus were released into the Park to roam free like the Borealosaurus, while the Allosaurus sisters were moved into the same enclosure as the male. Towering shelters had been added for every enclosure; in the ssauropods’ case, the pathways that P&F had designed were meant to lead them back to such shelters in cases of storms or winter, where they could avoid strong rains, snowstorms, cold, intense heat etc.

**Dryosaurus: 5 Males, 9 Females**

**Allosaurus: 1 Male, 2 Females**

**Stegosaurus: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Diplodocus: 4 Males, 7 Females**

**Brachiosaurus: 2 Males, 2 Females**

(Please refer to the Morrison Formation Dinosaurs Concept Art for Prehistoric Kingdom to know what these dinosaurs look like)

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the Residents in the Park are entering a new stage of their lives. Professor Nick Cutter is observing Theo the Triceratops with Connor Temple and Abby Maitland.

“From what I’ve seen,” he said to the camera in his Scottish accent, “Theo has really grown tremendously, having put on about three to four tons of weight ever since coming here. His horns have grown a lot shaper, and his crest has grown new red display colours.”

“All this is evidence that Theo is reaching sexual maturity, which means that his testosterone levels are going through the roof.” Connor added, as he turned back to the Triceratops that had just uprooted another tree, bellowing gutturally.

Afterwards, they went to check on Terence the Tyrannosaurus Rex, who has still smaller and in the shadow of his bigger and fiercer sister, Matilda.

Reporting their findings to Phineas and Ferb, the two brothers wasted no time in building several highly-powered tractors with life-size Triceratops heads at the front, with horns, frills and all. One of these tractors would be used to help Theo let off steam, and also as his ‘workout’ sessions.

For Terence, the plan was to help him to achieve his growth spurt, which would help him to finally exceed his sister in size, and also build up his body. Instead of simply bringing him chunks of meat, parcels of meat would be hung up on high branches or platforms for him to reach; meat would also be brought to him wrapped up in thick layers of artificial skin and armour, allowing him to train the strength of his jaws and his body overall. Plans had already been made to rescue more of Terence and Theo’s kind for them to live with and mate with, so this was in preparation.

(Triceratops model is the one from Primeval: New World. Terence is according to YouTube user zz Q’s Jurassic World Evolution AMN5027 Tyrannosaurus Rex Mod)

The Missions went on. From the Cretaceous period in Egypt, from the Elrhaz Formation to the Kem Kem Beds: a herd of Ouranosaurus, a pregnant female Sarcosuchus Imperator, a family of giant Paralititan and a newly mated pair of Spinosaurus were rescued. The male Paralititan calf had been wounded badly after being attacked by the Sarcosuchus and then a pair of Carcharodontosaurus, before the Carcharodontosaurus were scared off by his parents. Suzanne would’ve spent more than six hours patching him up, but with help from Phineas and Ferb, Isabella, Vanessa and the Fireside Girls, the whole operation took less than two hours.

The male calf went to rejoin his relieved parents, who were then released into the Park to join the other sauropods. The Sarcosuchus was brought in to live with the Park’s resident female Deinosuchus. But needless to say, the two Spinosaurus were the Park’s new highlight. Despite their cumbersome appearance on land, walking on all four legs with an amphibian-like tail for swimming, they were still very, very big, and rather intimidating. They looked nothing like their depiction in Jurassic Park 3, but the size of their teeth and claws told everyone that even they would give a T-Rex a run for its money. 

**Ouranosaurus: 3 Males, 4 Females**

**Sarcosuchus: 1 Female**

**Paralititan: 1 Adult Male, 1 Adult Female, 1 Male Calf**

**Spinosaurus: 1 Male, 1 Female**

Soon after, multiple expeditions were dispatched to various time periods in the Pleistocene, partly to fulfil plans for Martha the Woolly Mammoth, as well as Shane and Sabrina, the Park’s two Smilodon populator.

Dispatched to Siberia, 150,000 years ago, Ferb, Vanessa, Milly, Katie and Holly managed to first rescue a lone female Woolly Mammoth, separated from its herd and dying of starvation. She was brought in to meet Martha once Suzanne had patched her up, much to Martha’s overwhelming and very evident delight at meeting one more of her kind. The team named her Hannah.

This was followed by a herd of the giant elk Megaloceras, chasing them through the portal. They then came across a lone female Elasmotherium and a pair of Coelodonta, feasting next to a herd of Woolly Mammoths, when a pair of gigantic bull Mammoths in musth appeared. Drawing their attention, the pair of huge bulls chased them and the rhinos through the portal.

The team had decided to call it a day when a pride of Cave Lions attacked the nearby herd of mammoths, going for the calves. Unwilling to let the calves die, Vanessa and Ferb had guided two mammoth mothers and their calves through the portal, followed by the cave lions, which were then moved into separate holding pens.

**Woolly Mammoth: 2 Adult Bulls, 3 Adult Females, 1 Male Calf, 1 Female Calf**

**Coelodonta: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Elasmotherium: 1 Female**

**Megaloceras: 2 Males, 6 Females**

**Cave Lion: 1 Male, 3 Females**

In Pleistocene South America, a million years ago, Nigel had travelled back with big cat expert Saba Douglas-Hamilton, along with Nick Cutter and Connor Temple. They first managed to lead several Doedicurus and a vast male Arctotherium through the time portal, before a curious female Phorrhusrhacos, or Terror Bird, had taken a interest to Connor’s hat. The shenanigans that ensued led to the cheeky female charging through the time portal, the object in its mouth attracting many curious and befuddled stares from the Keepers. It was only when the team drove through the portal after it, with a young voice yelling, “Give that back!!!” that Abby burst out laughing.

After Connor had successfully retrieved his hat (or rather, Abby retrieved it for him), the group found what they were looking for: a pride of Smilodon populator. They were hunting a large herd of Neochoerus pinckneyi, giant capybaras 40% larger than today’s capybaras. Using their jeep, Nigel and his team stampeded the Neochoerus towards the portal, effectively ruining the cats’ hunt and drawing their ire. They must have been pissed off really bad, because the alpha male of the pride joined in the chase. And they didn’t stop glaring at Nigel and his team from their holding pens. It was only later, when Phineas explained the situation with his Animal Translator Device, that the cats ‘forgave’ them.

**Doedicurus: 1 Male, 2 Females**

**Arctotherium: 1 Male**

**Phorrhusrhacos: 1 Female**

**Neochoerus pinckneyi: 4 Males, 8 Females**

**Smilodon populator: 1 Male, 3 Females**

Lastly, Phineas and Isabella journeyed to Pleistocene North America, 18,000 years ago during the Ice Age with Buford, Baljeet, Gretchen and Ginger. They swiftly rescued a herd of pronghorn antelopes being chased by a pair of male American cheetahs, before heading over to their intended destination: the infamous La Brea Tar Pits. It was one of the most horrifying sights they had ever seen: littered with corpses, and many other animals struggling and overexerting themselves to break free.

As several Columbian Mammoths approached the tar pits, Phineas quickly used his Animal Translator to direct and coax them through the portal, before turning back his attention to the animals in the pits. He returned to the Park and, using his Translator again, called on the Park animals for help, and they had responded magnificently. It took a while for all the Keepers and workers to get over their shock that their manager had ordered the likes of Terence and Theo to be let out of their enclosures, and even more when they cooperated instead or rampaging.

Terence, Theo, the Diplodocus, Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, Paralititan and Brachiosaurus had thick ropes tied around either their legs or their torsos and, just like the Borealosaurus pulling out Nigel’s stuck jeep during his first journey to the Carboniferous, all of the surviving animals were pulled out of the pit and brought through the time portal, where all available members wasted no time scrubbing the icky tar off them.

**Pronghorn: 6 Males, 10 Females**

**American Cheetah: 2 Males, 3 Females**

**Smilodon fatalis: 2 Males, 2 Females**

**Arctodus: 1 Female**

**Dire Wolves: 4 Males, 6 Females**

**Columbian Mammoths: 2 Adult Males, 3 Adult Females, 1 Male calf, 1 Female calf**

All female Woolly Mammoths and Columbian Mammoths were integrated into Martha’s new enclosure, which now had numerous snowing machines and fans to blow out extremely cold air in order to simulate Ice Age conditions. Martha and Hannah locked trunks with all of them as a sign of friendship and sisterhood, and the matriarch of the elephant herd accepted them all as her new neighbours and kin. The young elephant calf from the matriarch wasted no time in bonding with the four new mammoth calves. The Bull Woolly Mammoths had surprisingly integrated well with the Bull Columbian Mammoths, forming a kind of bachelor party. Their enclosure was directly across from the females, and Nigel swore he had seen Martha and Hannah lock gazes with the males.

The Smilodon populator pride moved in with Shane and Sabrina; Phineas and Ferb had used the Translator to persuade Shane and the new male, Robb, to form a coalition and rule the pride together instead of fighting. The two males had agreed rather amicably, and Sabrina was delighted to finally have 3 other girlfriends to talk to. Their cubs, Nolan and Kara, also wasted no time bounding over to bond with their new uncle and aunties. The Neochoerus, pronghorn antelopes, American cheetahs, cave lions, Megaloceras and dire wolves were also all properly and comfortably settled into their new enclosures; the male Arctotherium and female Arctodus were put in the same enclosure, and got along rather well.

The male and female Phorrhusrhacos meanwhile, hit it off immediately, and Bob couldn’t help but get a migraine thinking that the addition of the resident’s mate might only compound his problems with them.

* * *

The missions shifted back to the Mesozoic era. First up was the prehistoric deserts of Mongolia, 75 million years ago, the inhabitants rescued consisting of: a courting pair of Oviraptors, a huge lone male Protoceratops, a pair of Protoceratops females and their clutches of eggs (which were rescued by Nigel and his team by hand), and the pack of Velociraptors that had put the Protoceratops mothers in danger in the first place. This was soon followed by rescuing the Park’s oddest Residents – a herd of Deinocheirus and a herd of Therizinosaurus.

**Protoceratops: 1 Male, 2 Females, 11 eggs**

**Oviraptor: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Velociraptor: 2 Males, 3 Females**

**Deinocheirus: 2 Males, 4 Females**

**Therizinosaurus: 2 Males, 3 Females**

Next was Mid-Cretaceous Argentina 93 million years ago, on a mission to rescue the largest dinosaurs that had ever existed. Before the mission, Phineas and Ferb had expanded the Park even more, a testament to their preparations for the best/worse-case scenario for how many sauropods they would be rescuing from Patagonia.

Travelling to the lakeside, Baljeet, Ginger, Buford and Gretchen coaxed a juvenile female Argentinosaurus and a pair of juvenile Patagotitan through the portal, while Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Vanessa went to the cliffs next to the sea to rescue pterosaurs. Several Pteranodons and a pair of Tropeognathus were coaxed through the portal, and were relocated into their new, extremely spacious aviary.

The team then travelled by plane and found a entire herd of Argentinosaurus and Patagotitan on the move, before being attacked by a pack of Mapusaurus. Ferb and Vanessa corralled the panicked herd through the portal, while Phineas and Isabella held the predators back with their EMDs. However, a pair of persistent Mapusaurus charged after the herd, leaving them in the 21st century.

**Pteranodon: 2 Males, 4 Females**

**Tropeognathus: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Mapusaurus: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Argentinosaurus: 3 Adult Males, 5 Adult Females, 2 Juvenile Females**

**Patagotitan: 3 Adult Males, 4 Adult Females, 1 Juvenile Male, 1 Juvenile Female**

In the meantime, all of the team’s invested efforts in Terence and Theo had paid off. Terence was now larger than Matilda, and was much more confident in facing her. As a result, the Keepers removed the barrier separating the siblings, and Matilda, realising her brother was no longer the pushover he was once, began bonding with him again. Theo had also gotten significantly stronger, and the red on his crest was brighter than ever.

Once the Patagonia mission was over, the highly anticipated return to Hell Creek mission was finally here.

And what a bountiful rescue mission it was! The first to come through the portal were a herd of Pachycephalosaurus, being chased by a pack of Dakotaraptor. This was followed by a group of Ankylosaurus, being chased through by a large mature female Tyrannosaurus Rex; and then a sexually mature male and female Tyrannosaurus; followed by a stampede of Triceratops and Torosaurus, a magnificent spectacle to watch until their hunter stepped through the portal – the biggest male Tyrannosaurus Rex Nigel had ever laid his eyes upon. He had to rub his eyes twice in order to make sure he wasn’t seeing things; how could a T-Rex be that big? But then, as he looked up his research papers, he found that there were T-Rex specimens that big – and thus he knew exactly what to name his new arrivals.

**Pachycephalosaurus: 3 Males, 6 Females**

**Dakotaraptor: 2 Males, 2 Females**

**Ankylosaurus: 1 Male, 2 Females**

**Triceratops: 1 Male, 6 Females**

**Torosaurus: 2 Males, 6 Females**

**Tyrannosaurus Rex: 2 Males, 2 Females**

Theo literally leapt up and down and ran around his enclosure doing victory laps when his new friends showed up at his enclosure. Even without Phineas using his Translator, Theo immediately hit it off with the new male, Thaddeus, testing each other’s strength in a friendly bout of locking horns. Theo and Thaddeus also wasted no time in interacting with the females; Nick, Connor and Abby pleasantly noticing that Theo had gotten quite chummy with two of them. The Triceratops and Torosaurus were placed together, and as one stood at the lookout hut in Triceratops Creek, they would have been awed by the magnificent and beautiful scenery of Triceratops and Torosaurus peacefully browsing together, a scene so reminiscent of the lost Hell Creek Formation.

The Tyrannosaurus Rexes, meanwhile, had been put into their new enclosure. The huge male was named Scotty, and the smaller adult female was named Sue. Upon reaching the Park, the two had courted, and were now a mated couple. Terence and Matilda had greeted the new arrivals enthusiastically, with Scotty and Sue accepting them as their surrogate children and pack members, along with the new male Tristan and new female Alice. Terence had gotten chummy with both Tristan and Alice; a new male friend to spar and play with, and a new girlfriend and mate. Likewise with Matilda; a new girlfriend in Alice and a new rising mate in Tristan. With Scotty and Sue, both experienced fighters and hunters as adopted parents, the team had no doubts that Terence and Matilda would grow up not just being T-Rexes in appearance, but T-Rexes by nature as well.

(For Scotty and Sue, please refer to zz Q’s Scotty and Sue Jurassic World Evolution Tyrannosaurus Rex Mods for their appearance. Tristan and Alice would appear likewise according to his AMN5027 Mods)

.

.

.

By the time Prehistoric Park was finished, the sanctuary already had it’s own set of massive aquarium tanks, housing prehistoric marine creatures from various time periods. Dry landscapes in the midst of the saltwater enabled creatures like the Cryptoclidus, Elasmosaurus and Archelon that they rescued to rest on dry land. Pulley feeding systems which dangled chum or meat from a height were set up to enable the resident Basilosaurus, Pliosaurus funkei, Tylosaurus and Megalodon to exercise their strength and hunting skills when feeding.

Animals that went extinct much closer to the modern day were also released. A family of Caspian Tigers were the last additions to the Park’s many species of extinct big cats. Giant Moas now lived not far from the Terror Birds while a new aviary was set up housing the Argentavis and the Haast’s Eagles.

Phineas and Ferb resolved the Park’s financial crises by selling all the manure made by the herbivores to farmers all around the world as fertiliser for their crops and fields. Eventually, the Park also came to welcome a limited capacity of visitors, altogether earning more than enough revenue to pay for their expenses. Prehistoric Park truly became the ultimate wildlife sanctuary for extinct animals to live, and for the public to learn about and admire them.

**Cryptoclidus: 3 Males, 5 Females**

**Dorudon: 3 Males, 5 Females, 2 male calves, 2 female calves**

**Basilosaurus: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Predator X (Pliosaurus funkei): 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Archelon: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Elasmosaurus: 3 Males, 4 Females**

**Tylosaurus: 2 Males, 2 Females, 1 Male Calf, 1 Female Calf**

**Megalodon: 1 Adult Male, 1 Adult Female, 1 Juvenile Female**

**Argentavis: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Giant Moa: 2 Males, 3 Females**

**Haast’s Eagle: 1 Male, 1 Female**

**Caspian Tiger: 1 Male, 1 Female, 2 male cubs, 2 female cubs**


End file.
